


Tears for Fears

by saucey_and_spicey



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Gen, Maka Albarn - Freeform, Soul Eater - Freeform, Soul Eater Evans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucey_and_spicey/pseuds/saucey_and_spicey
Summary: Maka keeps having the same nightmare, and only her best friend can help her. In a totally platonic way, of course!





	Tears for Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is just a little one-shot. It's kinda Soul/Maka, if you look hard enough! Hope you like Marina's attempt at words!

Maka woke with a start.

Her quiet pants filled the otherwise silent house. Sweat trickled down her forehead, and tears pricked her eyes. She found herself in her dark room. It was only a dream. 

She tried taking deep breaths, but they did nothing to calm her thumping heart. It had seemed so real. Vivid images of his torn body flashed through her head. She could clearly hear her partner’s piercing scream. His blood spilling onto the ground and her clothes. And the murderer’s insane smile chilled her bones. It was her smile. 

She killed Soul. 

Maka let out a quiet sob. Her chest heaved up and down. She shivered audibly, thinking if she could ever do that to Soul. She suddenly sat up in her bed, wondering if Soul was even alive. If the madness had finally taken her, causing her to kill her partner. Her best friend. 

The young meister began to panic. ‘Why can’t I feel his wavelength?!’ Even in her head, her voice was high pitched and nervous. More tears streamed down her face, and she felt as if she was loosing herself in her own despair.   
Her soul perception wasn’t working, and no matter how much she tried to reach out to him, she couldn’t quite grasp her partner.

Sniffling, Maka knew she had to check on him. Her bare foot lightly touched the ground, and she stepped away from her bed. The scythe meister padded across her room, and down the hall.   
She could hear her heart in her ears, though it felt like it was in her stomach. What if he wasn’t in there? What if it hadn’t been a dream? As doubt gnawed at her, she grasped the cool metal of his door handle. She creaked the door open. 

She couldn’t hear his snores over her blood pounding in her head,so she made her way over to his bedside. But she wasn’t careful, and she stepped on an especially loud floorboard. 

He stirred. In a groggy voice, he said, “M-maka? What’s goin’ on?” 

Maka shifted her feet, ringing her hands behind her back. She didn’t wanna say. Maka couldn’t even bring herself to look at the lump he made on his bed. She felt like a little kid telling her parents that she wet the bed. She was embarrassed and scared. 

“I, uh, had a nightmare. About you.” She paused to sniffle quietly, but she was sure he still heard it. “I just, uh, wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Soul seemed more alert. Moonlight gently poured into his room, making some of his features visible. She could obviously tell his face was scrunched up in worry. 

“ ’M just fine, Maks. No need to worry.”   
Her walls crumbled. 

Maka let out a gut wrenching cry. Freaking out a little (crying Maka made him go into protective partner mode) Soul quickly got up to hug her, and she collapsed in his arms. 

‘He’s okay!’ She rejoiced mentally. ‘Oh sweet shinigami-sama he’s okay!’ 

The relief she felt was indescribable. Her whole body shook as Soul clung to her tightly, albeit slightly confused. 

He rubbed her back in soothing circles, trying his best to calm her down. Her heaving slowed, and only small whimpers escaped her mouth. Pathetic. 

“Are you alright, Maks?” He asked. She could only shake her head negatively. “D'ya wanna sleep in my bed tonight?” She nodded. 

They both slipped under his covers. He held her close to his chest, his chin resting on her head. She felt so intimate Maka had to remind herself that this was strictly platonic. At least on Soul’s end it was. He was just trying to comfort her. That’s all. 

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked gently. She looked up at him and was met by his burning scarlet eyes filled with the purest concern. He wiped the excess tears that rolled down her cheek away. 

“Not right now,” she mumbled. “I just wanna go to sleep. I’ll tell you in the morning.” 

“Fair ‘nuff.” 

They snuggled closely (in a totally platonic way) and whispered their goodnights. Her tears were quickly dried. 

She drifted off quickly, her lullaby being his rhythmic breath. She felt constantly reassured that he was okay, and she hadn’t hurt him. 

In the morning she would tell him her nightmare and how she had it so often. She would confess that she still believed the scar was her fault. He would comfort her, and they’d figure out how to get through this as partners. 

But right now they slept in the dull moonlight. And for now, they both were at peace.


End file.
